


Satu Sore di Ikebukuro

by womanfighter



Category: Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Friendship, Gen, crack failed, gen - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfighter/pseuds/womanfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima hanya ingin membeli lucky item. Nasib memberinya lebih dari itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu Sore di Ikebukuro

Genre : Friendship, crack(?)

Time setting : post-Winter Cup. Disini, kelas 3 nya kubuat belum lulus dulu.

Warning : semi-OOC (Kalau nggak OOC semua), plot agak nggak jelas

Happy reading!

***

Midorima melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul setengah 4. Tepatnya pukul 15.25. 5 menit lagi, kereta yang ditumpangi Akashi akan sampai. Midorima menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka disuruh menunggu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan Akashi untuk pergi bersama. Walaupun hal itu sebenarnya tak pernah ada dalam rencananya hari ini.

Semua ini bermula ketika latihan bersama antara Shuutoku dan Rakuzan berakhir. Hari ini, memang diadakan latihan dan tanding bersama antara Rakuzan dan Shuutoku yang diadakan di Shuutoku. Midorima sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa Rakuzan ingin berlatih tanding jauh - jauh ke Tokyo. Yang tahu hanya Akashi dan Miyaji-senpai. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama tak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang latihan bersama ini.

Kembali lagi ke awal. Setelah latihan bersama dan tanding berakhir, kedua tim dikejutkan oleh Takao yang tiba - tiba saja ambruk lemas. Tubuhnya panas tinggi. Untungnya ada Akashi yang masih memiliki akomodasi di Tokyo. Cepat-cepat Akashi menelfon mobilnya, lalu, bersama dengan Midorima dan Miyaji-senpai, langsung mengantarkan Takao ke rumah sakit.

" Sudah kubilang, kalau masih sakit, tidak usah ikut latihan hari ini, Bakaooo~ lihat sekarang akibatnya. Kamu itu baru sembuh sakit flu parah kemarin. Masih harus banyak istirahat. Aku juga sudah memberimu ijin. Tidak tahunya hari ini datang. Malah sambil boncengin midorima lagi " Miyaji-senpai mengomel kesal. Hilang sudah sikap kerasnya seharian ini. Diganti dengan sikap mirip ibu – ibu yang sedang kesal sekaligus khawatir. Tangan kirinya dilingkarkan di bahu Takao dan sibuk membenarkan posisi kepala Takao agar bisa bersandar nyaman di bahu Miyaji. Takao yang tergolek lemas di sampingnya hanya bisa mengerang lemah sambil memperlihatkan senyum tipis

" Kamu juga Midorima! " Midorima tersentak. Miyaji-senpai menatapnya tajam. " Sudah tahu Takao itu masih butuh banyak istirahat. Kenapa tidak kamu larang dia untuk datang latihan hari ini?! Malah pakai acara mboncengin kamu juga " omel Miyaji-senpai. Posisi duduk Midorima yang duduk berhadapan dengan Miyaji-senpai membuat Midorima semakin tidak nyaman.

" Uhm... Maaf senpai " kata Midorima sambil sedikit menundukkan pandangan dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia merasa bersalah juga karena tak berhasil mencegah Takao dari awal. " Aku sudah melarangnya. Dia bilang sudah benar - benar sehat dan akan tetap datang latihan hari ini apapun yang terjadi " Midorima menghela nafas panjang " Bakao itu keras kepala-nanodayo "

Miyaji-senpai ikut - ikutan menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Repot memang punya kouhai seperti ini.

" Jangan khawatir Miyaji-san. Takao-kun mungkin hanya butuh banyak istirahat. Memang untuk orang yang baru sembuh dari flu, latihan seperti tadi memang bisa membuat kondisi tubuh jadi drop lagi " kata Akashi. Miyaji membuka mata, lalu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, ke arah Akashi, sambil menyipitkan mata.

" Aku yakin sepertinya bukan hanya Takao yang kondisinya akan drop kalau diberi menu latihan seperti itu " kata Miyaji. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecakkan lidah " Benar - benar. Apa kalian ini memang manusia? "

Akashi tertawa kecil " Memang pada awalnya terasa sangat melelahkan. Tapi kami sudah terbiasa Miyaji-san " katanya sambil tersenyum tipis " Itulah yang membuat kami kuat dan tak terkalahkan "

" Cih. Dasar. Mungkin kau harus meralat dulu perkataanmu tentang tidak terkalahkan " sindir Miyaji. Mencoba mengingatkan kembali kekalahan Rakuzan atas Seirin pada final Winter Cup, 2 bulan lalu.

Mendengar pernyataan Miyaji, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk Miyaji merinding. Dia akhirnya hanya menghela nafas sambil memalingkan muka. Memang sih, Akashi yang ini auranya sudah tidak semencekam seperti  waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu di perempat final Winter Cup. Tapi tetap saja.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit. Takao langsung dibawa ke UGD untuk diberi perawatan.

" Ohya! Harus telfon Mamanya Takao, bilang kalau anaknya masuk rumah sakit! " Miyaji segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Midorima menghela nafas lalu duduk di bangku tunggu di luar ruang UGD. Akashi ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa saat.  

" Hebat juga dia. Padahal selama latihan tadi, dia yang terlihat paling bersemangat " kata Akashi, memecah keheningan. Midorima kembali menghela nafas, sambil matanya mengikuti gerak Miyaji-senpai yang setelah menelfon orang tua Takao, sekarang sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter

" Yah. Bakao itu.... " kata Midorima " Dia sebenarnya punya alasan khusus "

" Oh... Alasan apa? " tanya Akashi

Midorima menoleh ke arah Akashi " Untuk mengalahkanmu, Akashi "

Akashi diam sejenak, lalu tertawa " Hey, hey, bukannya ini masih terlalu awal untuk saling mengalahkan? Kompetisi resmi belum dimulai "

Midorima mengalihkan pandangan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya " Dia belum lupa.. Pertandingan terakhir melawanmu "

" Aaah.. " Akashi menganggukkan kepala paham.  

" Dia ingin berhadapan langsung denganmu dan menguji langsung kekuatannya yang sekarang " lanjut Midorima.

Akashi tertawa " Ah pantas saja, dia yang menjagaku dari awal pertandingan " Akashi melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Matanya menerawang " Aku mengakui kemampuannya. Umpan dan akurasinya pas. Kerjasama tim nya baik. Dia juga bisa menciptakan permainan dengan baik. Aku rasa, kemampuan Hawk Eye nya, kalau dipoles sedikit lagi, bisa menjadikan dia senjata yang sangat handal " kata Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia menoleh ke arah Midorima " Mungkin dia bisa lebih hebat darimu ".

" Diam kau " kata Midorima sambil kembali menaikkan kacamatanya " Akan kusampaikan saranmu kalau dia sudah bangun nanti ".

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita setengah baya yang Midorima dan Miyaji kenali sebagai ibunya Takao datang tergesa - gesa ke ruang UGD. Nyonya Kazunari mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus minta maaf karena telah merepotkan semuanya, sebelum akhirnya melihat keadaan Takao bersama Miyaji.

Midorima menghela nafas (sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini?). Well, rencananya untuk pergi bersama Takao ke Ikebukuro sore ini gagal sudah. Yah, Midorima sendiri juga tidak menyangka latihan bersama gaya Rakuzan hari ini sangat berat sampai membuat kesehatan Takao drop.

Midorima mengerutkan kening. Sebenarnya kenapa dia harus peduli? Dengan atau tanpa Takao, dia tetap harus pergi ke Ikebukuro sore ini. Karena nasibnya besok dipertaruhkan.

" Haah.... sudah selesai urusan kita disini " Miyaji keluar dari ruang UGD. " Dari sini mamanya yang akan mengurus dia. Kau benar Akashi, Takao memang hanya butuh banyak istirahat " katanya, sambil berkacak pinggang " Saat ini dia sudah diberi obat tidur dan infus. Kita baru bisa menjenguknya besok " Miyaji menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya " Awas saja kouhai menyebalkan itu. Tunggu sampai dia bangun nanti " kata Miyaji geram. Midorima bergidik. Dia merasa sedikit kasihan pada Takao.

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Miyaji memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Sehingga hanya tinggal Midorima yang pulang bersama Akashi.

" Ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana kalau sore ini kita ketemu juga sama anak-anak di Maji Burger dekat Teiko. Kumpul terakhir sebelum kompetisi " kata Akashi.

'Anak - anak' yang dimaksud tentu saja anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.  

" Aku tidak bisa " kata Midorima " Aku akan ke Ikebukuro sore ini "

" Oh?  Bersenang - senang sendirian, Midorima? “ Tanya Akashi

" Bukan " jawab Midorima " Mau membeli lucky item untuk besok, nanodayo "

" Hmmm... Ikebukuro " gumam Akashi " Kelihatannya menarik. Boleh aku ikut? "

Midorima mengerutkan kening " Buat apa nanodayo?! "

Akashi hanya mengendikkan bahu " Mumpung ada di Tokyo. Kapan lagi? Aku juga belum pernah kesana sebelumnya "

Midorima menatap Akashi tidak percaya " Serius? "

Akashi menghela nafas " Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ayahku, Midorima "

" Hm " Midorima menggumam. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 12 tepat. Lalu " Baiklah. Kau nanti naik kereta yang pukul 3.15 saja. Aku nanti berangkat lebih awal. Kutunggu kau di stasiun. Jam 15.30 "

Akashi tersenyum tipis " Baiklah "

***

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 15.30. Pengumuman tanda kedatangan kereta sudah terdengar. Midorima mengetuk-ngetuk kan kaki tidak sabar. Udara mulai terasa gerah di stasiun. Maklum saja, dengan orang sebanyak ini. Stasiun Ikebukuro adalah salah satu stasiun tersibuk. Jadi wajar saja, diluar jam-jam rush hour sekalipun stasiun ini akan penuh sesak.

Kereta memasuki stasiun dan tak lama kereta pun berhenti. Midorima berusaha menempel kuat pada pilar agar tak ikut terseret arus penumpang masuk dan keluar. Dia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok laki - laki berambut merah yang er.... Agak kurang tinggi itu.

" Oy! Akashi! " teriak midorima, ketika dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima, dan dengan susah payah menerobos kerumunan orang untuk mencapai tempat Midorima.

" Wow... Tidak kusangka akan seramai ini " kata Akashi sambil terengah-engah.

Midorima mengangkat bahu " Ikebukuro merupakan salah satu stasiun tersibuk " katanya. Dia melihat jam " Ayo kita keluar dari sini " kata Midorima.

Keluar dari stasiun, mereka disambut oleh suasana distrik yang ramai. Toko - toko terlihat sibuk. Terlihat beberapa gedung pencakar langit. Tidak terlalu berbeda sebenarnya dengan distrik di Tokyo yang lain. Hanya saja suasana disini lebih terkesan... Festive.

Midorima menunjuk salah satu gedung tinggi yang terletak di setelah timur stasiun " Itu adalah Sunshine 60. Itu tujuan kita "

" Lucky item apa yang hendak kau beli disana, Midorima ? " tanya Akashi.

" Disana ada Pokemon Center, nodayo. Lucky item ku besok adalah action figure Pokemon langka " kata Midorima.

" Ooh " Akashi hanya mengangguk.  

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dari stasiun menuju Sunshine 60. Menikmati pemandangan toko - toko unik. Sesekali midorima menjelaskan tentang gedung yang mereka lihat.

" Rumornya kalau malam, kawasan ini menjadi agak berbahaya " kata Midorima " Bukan rahasia lagi kalau distrik ini juga menjadi sarang Yakuza. Dengar - dengar, sering juga terjadi perkelahian antar Genk disini "

" Hmm " gumam Akashi. Matahari sore masih bersinar terik. Suasana yang agak gerah membuatnya sedikit haus. Dia melihat ada vending machine yang menjual minuman.

" Midorima, kita beli minum dulu " kata Akashi. Midorima mengangguk. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah vending machine yang letaknya tepat di persimpangan restoran dan toko pernak -  pernik.

" Waaw sungguh suatu kejutan! " Akashi dan Midorima tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba - tiba datang dari belakang mereka. Suara itu bersumber dari sosok laki - laki berambut hitam dan memakai jaket hitam berbulu coklat. Warna matanya unik sekali. Merah kecoklatan.

Laki - laki itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Akashi dan Midorima " Merasa tersanjung menerima kehadiran kapten dan wakil kapten dari kelompok pemain basket hebat dan terbaik generasi ini, Kiseki no Sedai! Selamat datang " katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit layaknya seorang butler.

Akashi diam menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca. Midorima mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya heran. Siapa orang ini?

" Kau mengenal kami? " tanya Midorima " Siapa kau ?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Akashi dan Midorima sambil tersenyum miring. Pemuda itu menunjuk Akashi.

" Akashi Seijuuro. Mantan kapten basket SMP Teikou, sekaligus kapten Kiseki no Sedai. Sekarang bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan dan menjadi kaptennya juga padahal baru kelas 1. Nomor punggung 4, posisi Point Guard. Pewaris bisnis keluarga Akashi yang ada dimana - mana " katanya sambil dengan ekspresi yang sama " Sebaiknya kau berhati -hati nak. Jaringan bisnis ayahmu, tidak semua orang menyukainya “ tambahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Midorima.

“ Ah… dan kau. Mantan anggota tim basket SMP Teikou dan juga salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang punya kekuatan shoot melebihi normal. Sekarang bersekolah di SMA Shuutoku. Nomor punggung 6 dan tentu saja berposisi sebagai Shooting Guard “ kata pemuda itu. Lalu ekspresinya berubah saat baru menyadari sesuatu “ Ah!” katanya sambil menjentikkan jari “ Bukankah kau biasanya bersama dengan rekan 1 tim mu yang bernama Takao itu ya? “ Tanyanya. Midorima semakin terkejut. Siapa pemuda ini hingga mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya? Bahkan dia juga tahu tentang Takao!

Pemuda itu tak melihat keterkejutan di wajah Midorima, karena dia sedang menatap Akashi “ Dan kau juga” katanya. “ Mengapa kedua matamu berwarna merah? Bukankah biasanya kau heterokrom ya? Satunya berwarna merah, satunya kuning “

Akashi menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. Auranya berubah mencekam “Percayalah kau tidak ingin melihatnya “ kata Akashi. Pelan tapi menusuk.

Pemuda itu mundur selangkah “ Wow.. wow.. hey, tak perlu seseram itu nak “ katanya

Midorima jengkel “ Siapa kau dan apa urusanmu dengan kami?! “

“ Ah…. Ahahaha maafkan ketidak sopananku “ kata pemuda itu sambil menyeringai. “ Namaku Izaya Orihara, dan aku- “  

Belum sempat pemuda itu –Izaya- selesai bicara, sebuah tong sampah melayang dari arah restoran. Beruntung Izaya dengan cepat menghindarinya.  

" BRUAK! " Tempat sampah dengan ukuran jumbo itu jatuh dengan berisik tepat dihadapan Akashi dan Midorima, membuat mereka terkejut.

Belum sempat mereka benar - benar pulih dari shock, sebuah tong sampah kembali melayang. namun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Dan sayangnya, tidak tepat mengarah ke Izaya tapi justru mengarah ke Midorima!

" Awas Midorima! " teriak Akashi. Midorima yang terlambat menyadari sepersekian detik, melihat tong sampah jumbo melayang di atasnya. Reflek, Midorima mengambil ancang - ancang shoot lalu…..

" EEEEEUUUUUAAAAHHH!!! " Sekuat tenaga dia menangkis tong sampah yang jatuh ke arahnya, hingga akhirnya tong sampah itu melayang menjauh. Dan jatuh tepat di sebrang jalan dengan suara bising yang memekakkan.

Akashi terkejut. Midorima tambah lebih terkejut lagi. Izaya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan " Impresiv! " teriaknya.

" Midorima, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! " tanya Akashi. Midorima hanya menggeleng, terlalu shock untuk menjawab.

" Iii~za~ya~kuun!!! " kali ini terdengar suara berat yang menggelegar dari arah restoran, disertai suara langkah kaki. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut blonde. Dia mengenakan baju bartender dan sepasang kacamata. Wajahnya berkerut dalam, dan meskipun memakai kacamata, tetap terlihat dan terasa aura benci yang menguar dari pria itu ketika berhadapan dengan Izaya.

" Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk jangan datang di area ini lagi, kau brengsek! " teriak pemuda blonde itu.

Izaya menyunggingkan senyum jahil " Well, halo Shizu-chan " balasnya, kalem " Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku cinta manusia. Aku cinta manusia! Aku suka mengobeservasi mereka. dan aku juga suka berada di antara mereka! " seru Izaya. " Kau pun tak bisa melarangku untuk berada disini, Shizu-chan "

Shizuo tersenyum sinis " Berarti kau tahu apa artinya ini kan? Huh, Izaya?! " katanya. Izaya pura - pura berfikir dengan gaya mencemooh. Pisau kesayangannya sudah dia keluarkan dan diputar-putarkan diantara jari-jari nya " Hmm... artinya malam ini kau akhirnya akan mati ditanganku, Shizu-chan? "

Shizuo mendengus " Hah! jangan membuatku tertawa, Izaya! Inilah hari terakhirmu melihat dunia! " teriaknya.

Izaya dan Shizuo sibuk berhadapan satu sama lain, hingga mereka tak menyadari dua makhluk dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan merah yang berada di tengah - tengah konflik mereka. Midorima bukan orang yang penakut. Hell, terlebih lagi Akashi. Tapi ketika mereka berada di tengah tekanan yang sekuat ini, they can't help but sweat a little too.

" Kau bilang akan sering terjadi perkelahian antar genk pada malam hari, Midorima " kata Akashi, kaku " Ini baru sore hari pukul 4, dan kita sudah terjebak di tengah situasi seperti ini “

Midorima mendengus. Hell if he knew. Midorima sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak yakin soal rumor perkelahian antar genk itu. tapi yang terjadi malah diluar dugaan. Dia menyusupkan tangan kedalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan botol kuteks berwarna hijau tosca.

Akashi mengangkat kedua alisnya " I don't know if you swing that way, Midorima "

Midorima mendengus kesal " Jangan salah! ini lucky item ku hari ini, nanodayo! " katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Diamatinya botol kuteks cute berisi cairan berwarna hijau tosca itu. Tak ada kerusakan apapun. Masih bagus seperti waktu pertama dia beli. Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Tapi kenapa aku malah dapat siaaaaaaaaaaalll?!?!?! batin Midorima kesal.

" Apa yang kau tunggu, Shizuo? " suara Izaya terdengar lagi " Ayo maju sini kalau kau memang berniat membunuhku! "

Midorima dan Akashi melihat Shizuo menggeretukkan giginya marah. Di luar dugaan mereka, Shizuo menghampiri vending machine yang ada di belakang mereka, dan....

" EEEEEUUUUUUAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! " Akashi dan Midorima tak mau mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Pemuda blonde bernama Shizuo itu dengan mudahnya melepaskan vending machine jumbo itu dan mengangkatnya sampai diatas kepala.

' DEMI DEWA!! ' batin Midorima dengan mata terbelalak. Orang seperti ini pasti bukanlah manusia!!!!

" BERSIAPLAH KAU IZAYAAAAAA!!!! " teriak Shizuo sambil melemparkan vending machine itu ke arah Izaya.

' TOLONGLAH DEWAAA!!! JANGAN TERJADI PERTUMPAHAN DARAH DISINI!! " batin Midorima panic.

BOOM!!!

Baik Akashi, Midorima, Izaya, Shizuo, dan orang2 yang melihat vending machine terbang, semua terkejut ketika melihat vending machine itu tiba-tiba terbang semakin jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.  

" Bye byeeee~ " terdengar suara cempreng nan riang. Membuat Akashi, Midorima, Izaya dan Shizuo serentak mengalihkan pandang dari vending machine terbang itu dan celingukan mencari sumber suara.

" Suara siapa itu tadi, nanodayo?! " tanya Midorima. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena adrenaline yang masih tinggi akibat pressure Izaya dan Shizuo tadi. 

' tuk tuk ' Midorima merasakan ada yang mengetuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan..

" HUWA! " Midorima menjerit kaget. Jeritannya mengagetkan Akashi, Izaya dan Shizuo juga.

" AARGH! SIAPA LAGI KAU NANODAYO?!?! " Midorima menggeram kesal. Belum selesai urusannya dengan 2 orang sinting yang salah satunya punya kekuatan super, sekarang ada lagi pengganggu yang memakai syal dan pakaian olahraga serta mempunyai mata biru seperti kucing.

Pemuda itu nyengir lebar " Hai haaaaaaaiii! Dewa Yato disini dee~ssu ! Delivery god Yato! selalu siap membantu dee~su " serunya. Midorima dan Akashi hanya bisa melongo.

" De... Dewa? " tanya Midorima tak yakin.

" Hmph! Ya benar. Aku, Yatogami " katanya sambil mengibaskan rambut dan tersenyum pede. Lalu dia menatap Midorima dan menyodorkan tangan " Hai’, karena masalahnya sudah selesai, 5 yen "

Midorima menatapnya heran " Masalah apa yg sudah kau selesaikan? "

Yato mendengus tak sabar. Matanya tertuju ke arah Izaya dan Shizuo yang sudah mulai melempar ancaman lagi. Dahinya sedikit berkerut.

" Oi Midorima Shintarou. Kau kan tadi minta pertolongan supaya diselamatkan dari vending machine raksasa itu kan? Nah, kau sudah selamat. Sekarang ganti kau membayarku 5 yen "

Ragu - ragu Midorima merogoh kantung kemejanya. Dia sudah tidak mau mempertanyakan kenapa orang aneh ini juga mengetahui namanya.

" Hei ayo cepat " kata Yato " Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan 2 orang itu " katanya. Matanya menunjuk ke arah Shizuo dan Izaya.

Midorima memutar bola mata " Ya, mereka memang aneh dan merekalah masalah yang sesungguhnya " katanya sambil meletakkan koin 5 yen di tangan Yato.

" AWAS KAU IZAYAAAA!!! " teriak Shizuo. Kali ini dia hendak melemparkan beton pembatas jalan ke arah Izaya.

" Ketemu!! " teriak Yato " Ada siluman di baju mereka! Siluman itu sedang bermain bersama! pantas mereka bisa saling membenci !" teriak Yato. Dia menggenggam koin pemberian Midorima " Makasih nak. Sekarang aku harus membasmi siluman di baju mereka! "

Midorima hanya menatap dengan pandangan aneh.

Tepat ketika beton yang dilemparkan Shizuo meleset dan tidak melukai Izaya. Izaya tertawa " Kau masih saja gagal membunuhku, Shizu-chan. Jangan sampai pada akhirnya kau yang akan kubunuh duluan" kata Izaya sambil menyeringai. Setelah itu dia langsung parkour melompati gedung, meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

" JANGAN KABUR KAU III~ZAA~YAAA!!!!! " teriak Shizuo sambil ikut berlari mengejar Izaya.

" HEEY TUNGGU!! Silumannya belum kubunuuh!! WAAA SEKKIIII!!! " Yato lalu ikut berlari mengejar Izaya dan Shizuo. Di tangannya sekarang terdapat katana.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Midorima dan Akashi terlalu shock sampai tak ada yang bisa bergerak.

2 menit... 5 menit.... 10 menit.....

" Shintarou… " terdengar pelan suara Akashi.

Midorima menoleh dan bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang  bukan Akashi, tapi " Akashi " yang disebutnya sbg Boku-shi.

Benar saja. Mata yang menatap Midorima berubah dari merah - merah menjadi merah – kuning.

" Tak ada yang bisa mengancamku. Aku ini mutlak. Ayo Shintaro, ikut aku mencari orang tadi. Dia harusnya tahu posisinya ketika berbicara denganku " kata " Akashi " dengan aura regalnya, berjalan ke arah yang tadi dilewati Yato, Shizuo dan Izaya.

Midorima hanya bisa menjerit nelangsa dalam hati.

_SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL !!!!!!!_

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
